


Let’s Get Physical

by HeckinaHandbasket



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Flirting, Hop In This Handbasket We’re Going To Heck, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Steve Harrington, Scent Kink, This is the 1980s Mall Gym AU Nobody Asked For, crop tops, so much spandex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckinaHandbasket/pseuds/HeckinaHandbasket
Summary: Vanilla.And sugar.Sweet, fresh cream.Billy had always heard people say that Omegas smelled sweet, but he had just taken it for hyperbole. Yes, they smelled nice, but, in a vague sort of way, nothing he could pinpoint.This one, though.He smelled like a decadent, sinful dessert. And Billy was suddenly ravenous.Billy puffed up his chest a little, in the way that made most Omegas swoon as he leered over the desk with his practiced, seductive smile.The one that said ’Here I am. Exactly what you’re looking for.’ Without promising a morning after.Billy didn’t do mornings after.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 17
Kudos: 203





	Let’s Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for spandex and snark, y’all.

Vanilla.

And sugar.

Sweet, fresh cream.

Billy had always heard people say that Omegas smelled sweet, but he had just taken it for hyperbole. Yes, they smelled nice, but, in a vague sort of way, nothing he could pinpoint.

This one, though.

He smelled like a decadent, sinful dessert. And Billy was suddenly ravenous.

Billy puffed up his chest a little, in the way that made most Omegas swoon as he leered over the desk with his practiced, seductive smile.

The one that said ’Here I am. Exactly what you’re looking for.’ Without promising a morning after.

Billy didn’t do mornings after.

Didn’t want to give anyone the wrong impression, that he intended to stick around or anything. He had no interest in keeping a useless, pampered plaything around for the price of his freedom.

The Omega took in Billy’s stance and smile with a slight widening of big doe eyes and a small, sharp inhale.

That dropped Billy’s smile off his face. He knew he stunk. Plenty of people thought his scent was too strong. Alphas didn’t smell nice like Omegas, and Billy had just finished his morning run.

The flash of self-consciousness soured his mood, and the Omega took half a step back when Billy switched to a scowl. He tapped on the sign hanging over the gym counter with a gruff, barely-within-company-policy growl. “Omega-only hours are from 1-3pm, otherwise it’s a mixed gym. Heather’s in charge of jazzercise, you can find her around the corner.”

He turned to busy himself with his clipboard while the Omega scuttled off to find Heather. Except, the Omega didn’t leave.

He stood there fidgeting with his tiny sailor uniform, shorts creeping up his milky thighs. Billy recognized the outfit from an ice cream shop in the mall that he walked past every day on his way to work. It was one of those places that exploited Omegas’ natural appeal to sell more product, dressing the all-Omega staff in ridiculous uniforms with pasted-on smiles under their silly little hats.

Not the kind of place Billy would be caught dead in.

He wasn’t that desperate for Omega interaction, even if he did have a definite sweet tooth.

“Oh, um. No. I’m not—”

Christ, he sounded as good as he looked, deeper and richer than Billy had expected. It pissed him off, how hot that was.

“Listen, sweetheart, I don’t have time to hold your hand while you figure out the big, scary gym. “

The Omega’s expression hardened, scent going smoky with anger as his gorgeous lips formed down into a furious line. Jesus, that was even hotter. Billy wanted to see him riled up, wanted that dark caramel scent in his lungs. Wanted to lick it up at the source.

The Omega’s patch was strategically framed by his little collar, a pretty rosy pink to match his lips and Billy couldn’t look away as he leaned over the counter with his best obnoxious leer.

“Although, if you’re interested in more than a little hand-holding, baby, I get off at five, and I could get you off by six.” He finished with an open-mouthed wink, flashing a little tongue.

The Omega smelled murderous, and Billy was suddenly half hard.

Gym shorts were not made to hide hard Alpha dick.

He flushed with embarrassment over his adolescent reaction, pressing up against the counter in the hopes that the Omega hadn’t noticed. He knew his scent was a giveaway, but that could be attributed to his overblown pick-up attempts.

Besides, what Alpha wouldn’t be interested in such a sweet little piece? He bet that shop sold ice cream by the barrel when Bambi brown-eyes was working the counter. Big, brown eyes that squeezed shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose, other hand planted on his hip.

He sounded so irritated that Billy had to suppress a gleeful grin. “Not interested. I’m just here to—actually, could I please speak to someone who knows what they’re talking about? Somebody in charge, here? I’m sure you do a great job flexing and grunting and making Omegas uncomfortable all day but I’d like to speak with a gym professional.”

The grin fell off Billy’s face like the Omega had reached out and wiped it off with his flirty little apron dangling over the front of his shorts.

It was clearly designed to make an Alpha think about how it would look if he wore it without the shorts.

It definitely made Billy think about that, which pissed him off at being so easily manipulated.

He slammed his clipboard down on the counter, reluctantly impressed when the Omega didn’t even jump. “I’m the one in charge, actually. You can go ahead and look around all you want, princess, but you won’t find any better than me.”

The Omega’s face soured, scent going sharp with disappointment and Billy shifted beneath the overwhelming urge to make it better for him. Sometimes being an Alpha was a pain in the ass.

Snatching his cheerful little sailor hat and crumpling it in his fist, the Omega sighed and turned around to slump toward the doors.

Billy kinda felt like a jerk. It wasn’t exactly great customer service for him to hit on somebody until they had to leave.

He might need to pick up a bottle of rut-stop from the pharmacy on his next break. It wasn’t usually so difficult for him to play nice.

Billy jogged around the counter to stand in the Omega’s way, feeling like a real asshole when a trickle of fear entered his delicious scent.

He held his hands up, keeping a respectful distance away while he tried to channel his professionalism and stomp down on the part of himself that wanted to rip that sailor suit off right here in the lobby and show this Omega exactly how he could take charge. “Wait, you don’t have to leave. Guess I came on a little strong. What are you here for?”

He had to bite his tongue against tacking on another ’sweetheart’ at the end of his sentence. Had to bite his tongue against a lot of things it wanted to do, actually.

The Omega’s eyes had caught on Bill’s naked midriff, sweaty abs on display beneath the loose hem of his crop top. He might have flexed a little beneath the attention, but no one could prove it.

Those doe eyes widened a satisfying amount before they wrenched away to glare at Billy’s face. “I don’t want to tell you. You’re going to laugh.”

Which, yeah, was probably true. Billy was an asshole.

That only made Billy more determined to prove him wrong. “Give it a shot. I promise to keep all laughing to a minimum.”

That little hat was never going to be the same, twisted and crushed between the Omega’s fists as he firmed his little square chin. “I want to start weight training. And no, before you ask, I don’t give a shit about maintaining my delicate figure. If I get buff enough to repel some Alphas, that’s just a bonus for me.”

Billy didn’t feel like laughing, his mouth too dry as he thought about this beautiful Omega lifting, building up strength to match the iron in his spine. Those sweet little muscles getting bigger and more defined.

He really could have used another counter to hide behind.

Billy nodded, trying to maintain eye contact so the Omega didn’t catch the tent he was pitching in his shorts despite the best efforts of his jock strap. “Omegas don’t usually—”

He bared his teeth at Billy and, holy shit, he was gonna pop a knot here any second now. That had never happened to him before.

“I don’t give a shit what Omegas usually do. I want to lift weights and I’d like to pay someone to teach me how to do it properly. Who can I talk to about that?”

Billy limped over to his clipboard, relying on the counter to preserve his dignity while he flipped to his schedule. The Omega watched him warily as he brandished a pen. “That would be me. Hi, I’m Billy, and I’m in charge of weights. I’ll be your trainer once we get a schedule worked out for you.”

The Omega hesitated, eyes shooting the the exit before settling back on Billy with steely determination in their depths. “Alright, Billy. I’m Steve, and I want to get strong enough to kick Alpha ass. Go ahead and put that on your schedule.”

Steve.

Oh, god, why was it so fucking hot that he was so aggressive? Why did it make Billy want to fall to his knees and beg to get under that silly little apron?

He cleared his throat, jotting down Steve’s name and checking off weight training. “Okay, Steve, did you want to take a class or were you thinking of more focused, one-on-one training?”

Steve’s shoulders relaxed slightly, the sharp edge leaving his gaze for the first time since Billy had opened his big mouth. “One-on-one. I don’t need a whole class staring at the ridiculous Omega who thinks he can lift.”

Billy frowned at that, glancing up under forbidding eyebrows dropped low. “Nothing ridiculous about strength training. I’ll have you lifting like a pro by the time we’re done, and that’s a guarantee. Do you have any ideas about your goals?”

Steve crossed his arms to give Billy a long, thorough once-over that made Billy pathetically grateful for the counter between them. “How much do you lift, Billy?”

Billy told him the truth, preening a little as his rose petal lips parted with surprise.

Until those rose-petal lips twisted into a smirk as Steve leaned forward to tap one long, elegant finger on Billy’s clipboard. “My goal is ten pounds more than that. Jot that down for me, won’t you, sweetheart?”

It was clearly intended to be condescending, a demeaning little jab mimicking the way Billy had spoken to him. It was not meant as anything more than that.

And, yet.

Billy knew he was going to hear those words in that voice later that night when he finally squeezed a fist around his knot and flooded his chest with cum, just to the thought of this belligerent, contrary little Omega.

Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me for more fics, fanart, info on my original gay romance novels, and whatever else falls out of my tiny mind:
> 
> https://twitter.com/HeckinaH
> 
> http://heck-in-a-handbasket.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://instagram.com/heck_in_a_handbasket


End file.
